Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Voldemort
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: PLEASE review or fave, thanks. One year has passed since the war. Now Harry and Hermione live a peaceful life, expecting a child. But a new prophecy is being fulfilled, one that should have never come true and now, evil returns, using Harry and Hermione's love as their new power. Remaking Old Magic into New and making love deadly.
1. Starting a Family

Author's Note: So I'm back again, this time I'm doing something a little different. There's going to be at least sequels to this. Enjoy H/HR fans. No flames allowed. Please read and review

Hidden away from the Muggle world, a castle stood by a lake. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Only one year ago an all out war took place at this castle. The war of the times, the most intense and deadly war of the magical world.

On the Entrance Hall walls was a Memorial. It was a statue of the castle on fire and behind it on the wall was photos of the victims of the war.

Harry Potter walked over to look at the photos. He saw Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Lavender, Dobby, Hedwig and Snape.

"McGonagall made it with Flitwick", said Hermione walking over to Harry. "It's impressive", said Harry.

Hermione bit her lip, she looked around the Entrance Hall. "I can't believe...it all took place here", she said.

Harry watched her...alot has happened in the passed year. Aside from recovering emotionally from all of this, Harry and Hermione had gotten married and lived together in Godric's Hollow.

Ron was with Luna while Ginny with Neville. Although everything still felt numb from the war, it was finally peaceful.

Its been one year...but the memory will always be fresh. Harry could still hear the deafening screams, he could still see the dead bodies, he could still see the raging flames.

He could still smell the burning smell from the fire and the horrid smell from dead bodies. Everything was still crystal clear.

And in it all...Harry remembered the guilt he felt...when Hermione was in danger. His love, his everything.

Her screams still echoed through his mind when she was tortured by Bellatrix.

"Harry..?", asked Hermione softly breaking him from his thoughts. "I just...it still feels like its not over", admitted Harry.

"It is...only time can heal these wounds", said Hermione. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well it bloody better be over after what we went through", said Ron. "If that scar of yours ever hurts again, I'm checking into St. Mungos", joked Ron.

"Very funny", said Hermione sarcastically. The golden trio walked outside onto the grounds towards the train.

"Godrics hollow for you two, I'm heading to the burrow", said Ron. "Parting ways again, mate", said Harry.

"Hell we'll see each other again soon enough", said Ron.

Hermione and Harry got on the train. Ron had went by Threstal. Harry was looking out the train window watching the trees go by.

Hermione was resting on his shoulder, seeming tired. Harry stroked her bushy hair softly. "Mione...", said Harry.

"Hm?", asked Hermione. "Your scar on your neck...does it ever bother you?", asked Harry curiously. "No, its okay", replied Hermione.

Harry nodded relieved. He stroked Hermione's hair again and then his finger lightly touched the scar on her neck.

"I wish I could have been the one to kill that bitch", he said bitterly. "Harry...she's gone", said Hermione softly.

"You never should have had to suffer that", said Harry shakily. "I felt so useless...I could hear you scream...you were only above me but I couldn't get to you", said Harry.

"But you did Harry...you did", said Hermione. "I should have protected you more", he said. Hermione then sat up and kissed Harry gently.

"Stop it...stop blaming yourself", she pleaded. "The important thing is that we're okay", said Hermione softly.

Harry nodded, he stroked her hair and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Hermione kissed back, the taste was like pumpkin pie.

"You know what...it really is over", said Harry breaking the kiss. "Yes...Voldemort is gone and now we can start our life together", smiled Hermione.

By evening they were almost home, Harry went to get some sweets. Hermione looked through her bag for a book to read and found "The Tales of Beedle the Bard".

She went to open it but the binding was so old it broke. Hermione swore softly and picked it up, the hardcover binding had broke but before she could attempt to mend it, something fell out.

Hermione blinked and picked up an old piece of parchment. It had three setances written in old black ink. "The Flesh of the Partner. The Blood of the Son. The Bone of the Servant".

And under it in tiny print it said in fancy writing "Old Magic was love...New Magic turns Love to Torture".

Hermione bit her lip starring at it. She felt highly disturbed. She knew this didn't mean when Voldemort was revived at the Triwizard Tournament because it was different.

"Old Magic...", she read aloud trying to understand it. "Dumbledore gave this to me...did he put this in here...?", she asked herself.

"When Voldemort was revived it was the Blood of the Enemy, Flesh of the servant and Bone of the father...", Hermione tried hard to think it through.

"It can't be...anything", Hermione stuffed it in her pocket, wanting to believe that this was nothing new, no more war.

Harry came back with butterbeers and Pumpkin pasties. Hermione mended her book with the Reparo spell.

"Hey, you okay baby? You look pale", said Harry worriedly. "Yes I'm fine", replied Hermione having some butterbeer.

Hermione didn't say anything to Harry about the paper...because she didn't want to get him worried for nothing.

Soon the trained arrived and Harry and Hermione arrived home at Godric's Hollow.

Hermione sat down by the fireplace with Harry after getting tea. "Harry...listen", said Hermione softly.

She turned to face him. "What is it Mione?", asked Harry. Hermione hesitated, she looked down for a moment.

"Harry...I...I have some news", she said. Harry blinked. Hermione bit her lip and her hands seemed a little shaky, as in she was nervous.

"Harry...I'm...I'm pregnant", she said her chocolate brown eyes looking into his green eyes. Harry's eyes grew wide.

It took a moment to sink in. His Hermione...pregnant. They were going to have a baby, start a family.

"Hermione...!", said Harry shocked and happy. He smiled and hugged her. Hermione smiled in relief. "Oh honey...this is great!", said Harry holding her small hands.

"I found out yesterday...I'm one month", smiled Hermione. For the first time in the entire year, Harry truly believed the bad times were at an end. It was over.

He took Hermione's pregnancy as a sign, as a miracle. That they were finally going to live in peace.

He thought in his head, he pictured their future. How he would take care of Hermione when she didn't feel well, how they'd tell Ron, Ginny and the rest.

How Harry would be there holding Hermione's hand when she gave birth. And how when the baby grew to an 11 year old, they'd take him or her to Diagon Ally for his or her wand.

See their child board the train to Hogwarts, maybe he or she will be a Qudditch player.

"You look really happy", giggled Hermione. Harry blushed realizing she noticed how lost in thought he was.

"I just...can't wait to meet our child", smiled Harry. "I bet if its a boy he'll be a Qudditch player like his daddy", smiled Hermione.

Harry turned red. "Or a beautiful and very bright little girl like her mommy", said Harry cuddling Hermione.

"Oh Harry...I can't believe it", said Hermione. "I...I'm going to be a mom", said Hermione, it seemed to be just sinking in with her too.

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach. "We..created a life Harry", she said softly. "We did...and that tells me we can finally live without any evil", said Harry.

He kissed Hermione's lips gently and stroked her brown bushy hair.

Hermione returned the kiss as Harry gently lay on top of her on the couch as they made out in front of the fireplace. All was well...or was it?


	2. Bone of the Servant

Far across the magical world, wizards were gathering. In a dark and foggy forest, where a mansion stood. Dark Wizards gathered along with magical creatures.

Gytrashes, werewolves, dragons and many others ran towards the mansion. 40 Death Eaters stood around.

In the center of their circle was a gravesite, buried beneath was Voldemort's ashes. "Fellow Death Eaters...this is not over", said Eric, a head Death Eater.

"There is a prophecy that can be fulfilled and will be. We need three things to revive our master", said Eric.

"Flesh of the Partner, Bone of the Servant and Blood of the Son", said Eric. "And how does this revive our lord?", asked a masked Death Eater.

"Old Magic was so much more simpler than today's magic. All it took for young Harry Potter to destroy Voldemort was touching his face. The Old magic was love", said Eric.

"But you see...Old Magic couldn't work on our lord during the second war...and now", Eric waved his wand and a cauldron filled with blood.

"We can now use Old Magic against the enemy. We shall upgrade this love magic to a whole new level. As long as their love is strong, our powers are strong. We will use this magic against them", said Eric.

"We need the bone of the Servant to be delivered first...then, we need Flesh of the Partner", said Eric.

Gytrashes and werewolves howled. "This war is not yet over", said Eric. "The mudblood's flesh", sneered a female Death eater.

"And to complete the resurrection...the blood of their son", said Eric. "But first...let us begin", said Eric. He walked over to the shrimming cauldron. "Bring me the ashes", he ordered.

Gytrashes howled and dug through the dirt. "Winguradium Leviosa!", yelled Eric. The ashes hovered in the air and then were dropped into the blood filled cauldron.

"Now...Bone of the Servant. Forcefully taken", he growled. Behind the cloaked figures, Draco Malfoy was being held by two Death Eaters.

"Let me go!", he demanded angrily. "Dear Draco...I pity you", said Eric. He pulled a knife from his pocket.

"You so wanted to be bad and evil in your younger days...but once you were old enough to understand you realized just how deep you were in", said Eric.

He grabbed Malfoy's arm and ripped up the sleeve. He then pressed his wand on it, a Dark mark revealing.

"Weather you like it or not, you are still a servant. You bear the mark", growled Eric dangerously.

"Just leave it alone! We've lost. Voldemort is dead", yelled Malfoy. "It's a shame you can't suffer Voldemort's punishment for those words, but we need your bone to bring him back", said Eric.

"You see...it has to be you because you are his most unworthy servant", said Eric, he lifted the knife. "I suppose you never imagined your death in your most frightful nightmares, I assure you it won't be quick", said Eric.

"You see the Dark lord requires pain and suffering for this to truly work, you understand Draco", said Eric. "You're all mad...even if you bring him back, Potter will just kill him again", threatened Malfoy.

"My, my...believing in Potter? Is he your new master now?", asked Eric. "He's not my master, he's my friend. He may not know this. But it seems clear to me Voldemort cannot win against him", said Malfoy.

"I may have been put in Slythreian and my father may be a Death Eater, but I'm not going to let those two things make me what you are", said Malfoy.

"Its a good thing your last words were noble", smirked Eric evilly, he then suddenly slit Draco's throat. Blood spilled out and Draco fell to the ground on the damp wet grass within the thickest part of the fog.

"Eat his flesh and retrieve me his bone", said Eric. The Gytrashes and Werewolves all snarled viciously and teared at Malfoy's body.

Finally a Gytrash brought a bone over. "Very good", said Eric, he placed the bone in the cauldron. Suddenly the cauldron bubbled over and glowed.

Only two more things were needed to revive Voldemort once again.

Completely unaware of what was happening miles and miles away, Harry and Hermione were visiting the burrow.

"Harry, hey mate!", said Ron. "Hermione!", cried Ginny happily hugging her. "Oh what a wonderful surprise!", cried Mrs. Weasley happily.

They all went inside and sat. "We have some news", said Hermione blushing. "Oh?", asked Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it?", asked Ginny. "Harry and me..we're going to have a baby", said Hermione. Ginny squealed while Mrs. Weasley gasped happily.

Ron looked shocked. "Oh Hermione that's great!", cried Ginny hugging. "Oh dearie that is so wonderful!", cried Mrs. Weasley hugging her next.

"Good going mate", chuckled Ron. "When is the baby due?", asked Ginny. "In January", replied Hermione.

"That's eight months from now", said Mrs. Weasley.

After spending the day at the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione returned home.

Hermione looked a bit pale. "Sweetie, you okay?", asked Harry worriedly. "I feel a little nauseous", admitted Hermione weakly.

Harry helped her sit down. "Easy honey", he soothed rubbing her back. Hermione suddenly turned as white as a ghost and her body became very shaky.

She bolted to the bathroom throwing up. Harry followed and he opened the bathroom door. Hermione was throwing up heavily, panting.

Harry walked in and held her bushy hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

"Harry...I'm okay...this is unattractive", whimpered Hermione weakly. "Shhh, this is nothing. I saw Ron throw up slugs, remember?", said Harry softly.

Hermione panted, she finished and needed some help standing since her legs were shaky. "Easy Mione, I got you", comforted Harry helping her stand.

During the night, Hermione's sickness didn't end. She had it really bad and was throwing up all night.

By morning she was absolutely exhausted. Hermione panted laying in bed looking weak and shaky. Harry stayed up with her all night.

"Harry...you can go to bed..I think I'm okay now", panted Hermione. "Think isn't good enough love, I'm staying up with you until you can rest", soothed Harry.

He stroked her bushy hair. "Look I'm gonna make you some tea and get you some crackers to help with your stomach...can you handle soup?", asked Harry wanting her to have something more filling in her stomach.

"I think so", replied Hermione shakily. "I'm going to get a shower", she said. Harry nodded. Hermione got up shakily and soon got in the shower, she washed her hair.

Harry made her some hot tea with saltine crackers and tomato soup. He came back up to see Hermione got dressed in a nightgown and was in bed.

"Hey sweetie", he said softly. Harry sat by her bringing her food in. Hermione mostly drank the tea, she couldn't eat much.

By a few hours later Hermione tried being up on her feet since it seemed to be okay. "Honey I really don't think you should overdo it", said Harry.

"Harry I'll be fine. I can't lay in bed all day", said Hermione stubbornly. She and Ginny were going out to Diagon Ally together.

Ginny arrived. "Hey Hermione, you sure you're okay to go?", asked Ginny concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine", replied Hermione.

The girls soon left.

Harry and Ron stayed at home and played Wizards chess for old times sake.

Ginny and Hermione were looking through the robe shop, looking at "Witches Maternity Robes".

"I love this one", said Hermione, it was a set of pink robes. "It's a very pretty shade of pink", agreed Ginny.

"So are you going to have your baby at a Muggle hospital or at St. Mungos?", asked Ginny curiously.

"I honestly don't know yet...I've been thinking though", said Hermione undecided. "You got time, that's for sure", said Ginny.

"Hey...I was curious Hermione, what's the part your dreading the most?", asked Ginny. "Aside from this horrible sickness...the birth", admitted Hermione nervously.

The girls finished shopping and as they were going to head to look at owls, Hermione slowed down her pace.

"Hermione? You okay?", asked Ginny worriedly. "Y-Yeah...", lied Hermione. "Come on you look pale", said Ginny worriedly.

Before Hermione could answer she felt her stomach heave and she ran into the woman's bathroom. Ginny followed worried.

"Honey...come on. I should take you home to rest", said Ginny worriedly once Hermione finished.

"All right...", Hermione gave in, that horrible shaky weak feeling returning.

Ginny helped Hermione home, on the way Hermione could barely keep her own weight up without Ginny's support.

Harry and Ron saw the girls returning. "Hermione?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione almost collapssed in his arms.

"What happened?", asked Ron worriedly. "She got pretty sick again", replied Ginny concerned. Hermione moaned in pain clutching Harry's shirt.

"It's okay sweetie", soothed Harry worriedly stroking her hair.


	3. Dark Mark

Author's Note: As in all my after the war fanfics, Hedwig is still alive. I think it was completely uneeded to kill off Hedwig

A few months passed, Hermione was 4 months pregnant and things still remained peaceful. It was late August and the summer heat was kicking in after a rainy June and July.

Yet things were going so well. Once Hermione's morning sickness faded, she was doing very well through her pregnancy, which was expected since she was strong.

She was already showing but not too big. Neville and Ginny were expecting a baby girl, plus Ron and Luna had gotten married, they were engaged before.

Harry was up early and fed Crookshanks, and Buckbeak whom Sirius left to Harry. Hermione was waking up in bed.

She opened her chocolate brown eyes and sat up, being careful with her swollen stomach. She got her shower and got dressed.

Harry came in. "Good morning Mione", smiled Harry. Hermione blushed as they kissed softly. "Morning Harry", she said.

"I'll make breakfast", said Harry. "Oh Harry you spoil me too much. Let me make it this time", insisted Hermione.

"If you're sure love", said Harry worried. "Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, I'm pregnant not injured", said Hermione.

Harry chuckled silently.

Hermione made eggs, bacon and toast along with getting pumpkin juice. While they ate, Hedwig flew in with a letter.

The older snowy owl flew in and sat on a kitchen chair. "Thanks Hedwig", said Harry petting her and giving her an owl treat.

"Is it from Ron?", asked Hermione her hand on her stomach. Harry read it aloud.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Ginny's really excited about tonight. As you know, she's gonna be Seeker**_

_**in tonight's Qudditch World Cup. She's playing on the Golden Lions team, against the Tornados.**_

_**She really wants you and Hermione to come watch, we're still on right? We'll understand if Hermione feel well enough. It is a lot of commotion. Let me know right away, as day light is burning, according to Mum that is. **_

_**Ron**_

Harry looked up at Hermione. "If you don't feel well enough to go...", said Harry. "Are you mad? Of course we're going! This is a big deal for Ginny", said Hermione.

"I want to go to Mione, I just want to make sure you're well enough", said Harry. "Harry honestly, I'm fine", said Hermione briskly.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and ink and quill and wrote back.

"Hermione...", Harry bit his lip. He remembered the last time they went to the Qudditch World cup, and Death eaters attacked.

It felt like the event was jinxed now. "Hermione look...maybe we shouldn't go", Harry said. Hermione stopped writing and looked up with her dark eyes.

"Look I just...last time we were there...", Harry began. Hermione suddenly got up. "Harry would you just stop? Stop living in the past! All that is over!", snapped Hermione.

She was having a huge mood swing plus she wanted to go. "I know! But...", Hermione cut him off again.

"Harry for god's sakes! Next you won't want the baby to go to Hogwarts when he's 11!", snapped Hermione.

They had found out she was having a boy. "Hermione why the hell would I keep him from Hogwarts?!", argued Harry.

"Harry in case you didn't take a guess Ron and Ginny are our closest friends! Now we're not gonna let my condition or some past memory keep us from going tonight! It's absurd!", yelled Hermione angrily.

Another reason she was really losing it was that piece of parchment she found still bothered her but she didn't want to believe anything bad was going to happen again.

"Hermione look, I understand, I just...", began Harry. "Understand?! Harry if one of us ever understood the other it was me! Our fifth year all you did was bite my head off!", snapped Hermione.

"Why are you bringing that up?!", asked Harry. "Because I want to!", snapped Hermione. "Well god Hermione, what about all the times I saved your life?! From the troll, from the Dementors, from Bellatrix", Harry went on.

Hermione growled her arms crossed. "And I'm the only one who could get you out of the bathroom when you were half cat", said Harry.

Hermione suddenly glared at him, he just blew his chance. "Thank you very much for reminding me of my most embarrassing magical skill mistake", she snapped.

The two went to the Burrow by evening, they were ignoring each other. Harry walked with Ron, Hermione with Ginny.

"Mate what the bloody hell happened?", asked Ron. "Just a fight", replied Harry. "Ah the joys of becoming a father", teased Ron.

"I don't know what's with her Ron, I mention what happened last time we went and she flipped", said Harry.

"Well she's pregnant and she's a girl...and to top it off she's Hermione. You gotta expect her to go mental on you sometimes", said Ron.

"He brought up what happened before?", asked Ginny. She and Hermione were walking ahead. "Yes and I just..I don't want to think of the past. I just want us to go and have a nice time", replied Hermione her arms still crossed.

"I understand", said Ginny placing a comforting arm around Hermione. They were always like sisters.

They soon arrived and found a tent. "I'm going to sleep with Ginny", Hermione stated making sure Harry got the message.

"Blimey she's really mad at you", said Ron. Harry sighed, he hated fighting with Hermione.

Hermione unpacked with Ginny. "Hey, how have you been feeling?", asked Ginny putting pajamas away.

"Ever since I hit my fourth month I've felt really good. Like I'm not even pregnant", admitted Hermione.

"That's great...I'm hoping it will go the same for me", said Ginny, she was only 2 months. "I'm sure it will Gin", comforted Hermione.

"I just am so glad its a girl since I wanted one. Mum had to go through all those boys first", giggled Ginny.

"I wouldn't mind having a daughter too...maybe after this one", said Hermione, the girls finished unpacking and sat next to each other on the bed.

"How long are you gonna ignore Harry?", asked Ginny. "I'll just point out to him after the Qudditch cup that he had nothing to worry about", replied Hermione.

By night, they all got to the Qudditch stands, they had high seats. The crowds roared in a deafening way, golden and blue balloons floating upward everywhere.

Suddenly the Tornados, led by Cho, flew in, they flew up high and with their magic made a Tornado shape of blue fireworks.

"Here comes the Golden Lions!", said Ron. Suddenly, golden fireworks took on the shape of an attacking lion and it destroyed the blue tornado.

Ginny led the team around the stadium. "Awesome!", cried Hermione. The crowds roared as the team faced each other.

"Good evening", said Kingsley's voice, everyone silencing. "This gives me great pleasure to welcome every one of you to the famous Qudditch World cup. Let the match...begin", said Kingsly.

The golden snitch flew out and the teams started.

After the match ended, Ginny winning, they were walking back to their tents. It was a large crowd.

"Ginny you were amazing", said Neville. Ginny blushed. Harry then blinked, he looked up at the sky and suddenly, a flash of green light appeared.

"What the...", said Ron. The crowd went dead silent. Suddenly, a dark mark appeared. And suddenly, it began raining. But it wasn't rain..it was blood.

The crowd all panicked and began running all over. At the same time, Death Eaters flew in. "No..!", said Harry not believing it.

It couldn't be...this was supposed to be over. He can't be back. "HARRY!", Hermione's scream for help broke him out of his shock.

He looked in horror to see two Death Eaters had a hold of Hermione. "HERMIONE!", yelled Harry, he ran through the crowd.

"Harry!", cried Hermione. Harry followed her urgent cry, pushing passed people. But the crowd was so thick and full of people, he kept being stopped.

"HARRY!", cried Hermione fearfully. "Hermione!", yelled Harry, he shoved two wizards to the ground to get through when suddenly, the Death Eaters began to disapparant with her.

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry. Hermione reached in her pocket, and just before they disappranted, she threw the parchment to Harry.

Harry caught it but ran forward, but just when he reached them, they were gone.

"NO!", yelled Harry. By now, a fire had broke out, the bloody rain stopped and most of the crowd had fled.

"No...no! No!No , no, NO!", yelled Harry, he fell to his knees and punched the ground. Ron and Ginny ran over with Neville.

"Harry!", said Ron. "She's gone! They took her!", said Harry.


	4. Flesh of the Partner

"Harry, get a hold of yourself mate!", yelled Ron. He helped his best mate up. Harry panted...he failed to protect Hermione.

Like he failed to protect Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Moody...and so many others. Losing Hermione...it was like losing his parents all over again because she was his new family.

No..it was worse. Hermione and his unborn son were gone, out of his reach. Memories seemed to flood Harry's brain.

But they were drained out by Hermione's urgent scream for help. She screamed his name to the top of her lungs, needing him.

And he failed her. He could defeat Voldemort, be the famous boy who lived but couldn't even save his wife.

"Harry what is that?", asked Ginny pointing at the piece of parchment in Harry's hand. Harry blinked remembering it.

He opened it to see the strange writing. The group retreated to the Burrow to study it. "Bone of the Servant...Flesh of the Partner, Blood of the son", said Harry reading it.

"And about that Old magic part...", said Ron. "Hermione knew something was wrong, she had this paper", said Ginny.

"Why didn't she say anything?", asked Ron. "Maybe she didn't want to believe this was anything bad", replied Ginny.

Harry clutched the parchment. "We have to find her. I don't care right now what this means, we have to find her", said Harry getting up.

"You better care what it means, we have to think it through", said Neville. "It sounds similar to when Voldemort was resurrected in the graveyard", admitted Harry breathing deep.

"Old magic...", Harry thought back to how his mother's touch of love saved him from Voldemort when he was 11.

"It must mean they are going to use old magic against us...", said Harry. "How?", asked Ron. Neville held Ginny to comfort her.

Harry paced. "Bone...Bone of the servant, not the father. The last living Death Eaters must be planning to ressurect him again", said Harry.

"Are they mad or just persistent?!", asked Ron. "Maybe this parchment...maybe its another prophecy...", said Harry pacing.

"If only we knew where Hermione found it, maybe that would help", said Ginny her hand on her flat stomach.

"We do...look", Harry pointed to the corner of it where in Hermione's hand writing it said "The Tales of Beedle the bard".

"The book Dumbledore left her", said Ron. "You mean to tell me Dumbledore knew this might happen?", asked Ginny.

"The way Dumbledore is...I think he knew it MIGHT happen but hoped it didn't, so he put it in there to warn us...he knew I was close to Hermione", said Harry.

"I hate to be crude but I wish he wouldn't be in the ground, we could really use him", said Ron. "The servants must be trying to fulfill this prophecy to bring Voldemort back", said Harry.

"So one of them idiots gave up their bone", said Ron. Harry read the next part. "Flesh of the partner...not the servant", said Harry.

"Who's partner?", asked Neville. Harry looked at it. Voldemort had no partners, he worked alone.

Harry then felt his heart jump...it was Harry's partner...Hermione. Harry staggered. "It means Hermione...why else would they take her?", panted Harry.

"Blood of the son...oh god", realized Ginny. "We got to find them!", said Harry.

"They won't be at Malfoy Manor..maybe the graveyard...", said Ron.

"Let's go", said Harry. They disappranted right outside the eerie graveyard.

Deep inside, a Death Eater was holding Hermione. Hermione struggled against his grasp. "Get off me!", yelled Hermione.

"Feisty thing, isn't she?", said the death eater. "It's so perfect, the prophecy is being fulfilled even more clear than we expected", said Eric.

He walked over up to Hermione, who gave him a dark look. "Harry Potter giving his heart to a mudblood...and his mudblood love bearing him a son...just like his parents", said Eric, he touched Hermione's cheek in a sickeningly way.

Hermione shook. "The past is repeating itself my dear, its happening all over again, which is what made this prophecy even possible", he said.

Hermione panted. "What do you mean?", she asked. "Potter's father gave his heart to a mudblood, that mudblood bore him a son...and now, its repeating", said Eric.

"If Potter had given his heart to a girl who wasn't a mudblood, then this prophecy would never be fulfilled", said Eric.

"You see as loyal as I am to my master, he was wrong about something. Love is powerful and it can be deadly. We used your love against you", said Eric.

He circled Hermione who was still being held by the other Death eater. "Do you still enjoy being involved with him? Any girl who gets involved with Potter will be dragged down to their darkest nightmares with him, its a heavy burden to be with him", growled Eric.

"You wouldn't understand", said Hermione. Gytrashes were all around, howling and snarling with werewolves.

"Let's get on with it", said Eric. Hermione struggled again to get loose but to no avail. Eric grabbed a knife that was laying on top of a tombstone.

Right by them was the cauldron with the bubbling blood. Hermione struggled even more viciously. She then suddenly managed to kick the Death eater's knee hard.

The Death eater yelled in pain and Hermione began to run. "STOP HER!", ordered Eric. The Gytrashes snarled and followed Hermione.

One thing bit her leg hard. Hermione screamed in pain. The Gytrashes snarled at her when suddenly Eric grabbed her.

"You're really a tough one to hold on to", growled Eric. He held her up and held the knife to her stomach.

Hermione gasped freezing like a gun was pointed to her head. "You're so lucky I need the infant's blood...other wise I'd slice open your stomach right now", whispered Eric into Hermione's ear.

Hermione exhaled, shaking. Fear pulsed through her, terrified for her unborn child.

Eric then sliced a chunk of Hermione's flesh off her arm, creating a unbearably painful wound. Hermione screamed in pain.

"HERMIONE!", yelled Harry. "Harry wait up!", yelled Ron, they heard her scream and ran towards it.

They then saw the scene. Hermione was being held by a Death eater, blood splashed to the ground from her wounded arm.

Death Eaters were all around, four werewolves howled while there were 12 Gytrashes. "We are to give this...Flesh of the Partner to help revive our lord", said Eric.

He dropped the flesh into the cauldron. The cauldron bubbles violently. While they were distracted, Harry and Ron ran in. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry.

"EXPLEIARMUS!", yelled Ron disarming Eric. "Harry!", cried Hermione weakly. Harry pointed his want at the Death Eater who was holding Hermione. "STUPIFY!", he yelled. The Death eater went flying.

Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms panting and shaking. "I got you Mione, I got you", soothed Harry holding her.

Suddenly, Narcissa appeared and pointed her wand at Eric. "Where is Draco?!", she demanded, looking dangerous.

She had just apprated here. "Why don't you take a look", grinned Eric. Ron kept his wand held high as they watched.

Narcissa walked over to a pile of bones, and by them was Draco's robes. She gasped and fell to her knees.

"They killed Malfoy...", said Ron shocked. Harry's eyes grew wide...this was all...too horrible. "And of course...we have no use for an un-loyal servant either", said Eric standing over Narcissa.

"You truly are a traitor Narcissa. Helping Potter...lying to Voldemort saying he was dead...how do you live with yourself?", growled Eric.

Suddenly, a werewolf snarled at Harry and Hermione, it leaped about to attack when suddenly a flash of green light blasted the werewolf, Narcissa saving them again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", yelled Eric killing Nacissa. Hermione watched in horror. "We have to get out of here", said Harry.

"Go on, run! We'll only be back", sneered Eric. Harry growled at him, he held Hermione tightly and they disappranted out of there with Ron.


	5. Retreat to Shell Cottage

**Author's Note: This is going to be an immense fanfic. There's going to be 3 or 4 sequels to it. So please keep reviewing. **

Harry opened his eyes, they landed on the beach by Shell Cottage. He shuddered having extreme dej'vu because this is where they disapprated when escaping from Malfoy manor.

Harry got up quickly and saw Hermione shaking, clutching her arm. Harry rushed over. "Hermione..!", he said fearfully.

He held her and ripped a piece of his shirt off to use it as a tourniquet around Hermione's arm. "Easy honey, its okay...we're out of there", soothed Harry.

Ron raced to get Bill for help. "Harry...it hurts", whimpered Hermione tears appearing, the wound was very deep.

"I know baby, I know", soothed Harry. He lifted Hermione up marriage style and carried her up to the cottage. Bill and Ron helped him.

"What happened?!", demanded Bill. "Death eaters", replied Ron as Harry held tightly onto Hermione.

"You got to be kidding...", said Bill. They got in the Cottage. Fleur quickly began to heal Hermione's arm.

"Ron what do you mean Death eaters?", demanded Bill. "Death Eaters are trying to bring Voldemort back again", said Harry before Ron could answer.

"Are they mad?! After all we did?!", yelled Bill. "They just got two things they needed out of three to bring him back...call the others here", said Harry.

Hermione was unconscious upstairs, her arm wrapped in a bandage. "Fleur is she going to be okay? What about the baby?", asked Harry anxiously.

"They'll both be fine", replied Fleur. Harry sighed in relief, he went up to see her. Hermione was laying on her back on propped pillows.

She was changed into a white nightgown. Harry went over and sat by the bed taking her hand. Hermione opened her eyes weakly.

"Harry...", she said softly. "Oh Mione...I'm so sorry...", said Harry. He hugged her very gently. "Harry no...its not your fault...", said Hermione.

"It is...I was too busy focusing on our argument..and you were taken...I let you and the baby be in danger", said Harry.

"Harry...stop. Its not your fault. Your the one who tried telling me not to go..I was...in denial", said Hermione weakly.

Harry held her hand. Hermione was silent for a moment but then she gasped. "Harry! The baby...is he okay?!", cried Hermione frantically her hand going to her stomach.

"Shhhh sweetie, the baby is fine", soothed Harry. Hermione didn't take her hand off her stomach for a moment, still worried but she finally seemed to believe him.

She was already such a good mother. "Harry...I know why this happened", said Hermione laying back on her pillows.

"That Death Eater said it was a prophecy...one that wasn't supposed to be fulfilled. It happened because the past is repeating itself", explained Hermione.

Harry blinked. "Harry, your mom was a muggle-born like me", said Hermione seeing he didnt' get it. "Yeah..", replied Harry.

"She got pregnant and had you, a son", said Hermione. "Well...its happening again. You fell in love with me, a muggle-born and now I'm having your baby, a son", said Hermione.

Harry saw how the same it was. "I think if you would have fallen in love with someone who wasn't a muggle-born, like Ginny, this prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled", she went on.

"If this is repeating, then...", Harry stopped his eyes filled with horror. Would Hermione suffer the same fate his mother did?

"No...I don't think its like that", replied Hermione. "If those Death Eaters get our son...and get his blood...it will resurrect Voldemort", said Hermione.

"So they are using Old magic to turn it against us", said Harry. "Yes...old magic was your mother leaving a mark of love on you, which allowed you to defeat Voldemort when you were 11", said Hermione.

"Old magic is a very bad them to tamper with..because its old. It can't be used anymore, it can't be used with a guarantee it will work", said Hermione.

"And because of that it can bounce back to evil..which is why they are using it. Because they are using it for evil purposes", said Hermione.

"Isn't there a chance it can bounce back to good?", asked Harry. "I don't know...but I'm almost positive there will be some kind of bounce back from it...", replied Hermione.

Harry breathed, this was all extremely complex, and only Hermione could truly understand every last detail while everyone else could just understand the basic idea.

Hermione breathed a little heavy and winced, her arm hurting a bit. "They're using our love against us", realized Harry.

"But if we stop caring for each other..which we can't, they'll win", said Hermione. Harry nodded. Their feelings were much too strong.

It was like a forbidden love in the war times...a princess who fell in love with the enemy's knight...she was cursed to always experience an unbearable burning pain when near the knight, but she still loved the knight and stayed close to him, no matter how much suffering it caused her.

"Hermione...I've put you in more danger than anymore should be in...", said Harry. "I've...I've endangered you when going to get the Sorcerer's stone, you were petrified, almost killed from the Basilisk...", Harry bit his lip.

"You were surrounded by hundreds of Dementors...you were wounded in the Department of Mysteries...you suffered the torture curse...", Harry clenched his fists.

"All those times..I should have somehow made sure you weren't involved. I should have kept you out of my messed up life a long time ago", said Harry.

"Harry...what are you saying", said Hermione edgily. "Hermione, I can't bear seeing you suffer anymore because of me...we shouldn't be together anymore", said Harry.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Harry...we're both in this now...I'm pregnant...its done...", said Hermione shakily.

Harry shook, having a huge moment of weakness. "Harry please! Don't say that!", cried Hermione. Harry snapped out of it and saw Hermione's face was stained with tears.

"Oh Mione", said Harry he hugged her realizing he was being pathetic..how could he leave her now?

"Hermione I'm so sorry...I just...oh god I love you so much", said Harry holding her. "Its all right...Harry I love you too and nothing is ever going to change that", said Hermione softly.

As they hugged, Hermione suddenly winced. "Is it your arm honey?", asked Harry, as they let go of each other.

"No...", Hermione's eyes didn't show pain, more like surprise. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"What's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly. "Nothing's wrong...Harry feel here", cried Hermione, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Harry blinked but then felt strong kicking against his hand. "He's...kicking", said Harry shocked. "For the first time", smiled Hermione.

Harry smiled and held her. No way was he ever going to leave her. They faced the fire together.

Harry soon decided to let Hermione rest and went downstairs to explain this prophecy.

Soon, Arthur and Molly arrived with George, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hagrid. They were all downstairs.

Harry explained to them all why this was happening. Everyone was grimly silent at first, Ginny looked terrified while George looked white. Hagrid just starred like he was thinking.

Finally someone spoke.

"There's no way its going to work for them", said Arthur. "You can't tamper with old magic, it always turns on you", said Arthur.

"Its worked for them so far...", muttered Molly worriedly. "No it hasn't! Voldemort isn't here, is he? Any scar hurting Harry?", asked Arthur.

Harry shook his head, which was true. Even in the graveyard Harry's scar didn't hurt a bit. While before it had.

"So there you go...the Death Eaters are just trying to bring him back but its in futile", said Arthur. "Hermione was in denial too", said Ron.

Arthur sighed. "It's not denial Ron, its just a fact. You can't tamper with old magic and expect it to fully work", said Arthur.

Hagrid was the next to speak. "I knew it! I bloody well knew this wasn't over", he said shocking everyone. "Hagrid did you know about this?", asked Harry.

"Not exactly...but I've been around since the first war so of course I thought when we killed him it was far too easy...and I recall Dumbledore did say something mighty strange to me", said Hagrid.

"What did he say?", blinked Ron. "He said quote "Three times a charm" whatever that means...he always had a weird way with words, Dumbledore", said Hagrid.

"Does he mean it takes a third war to beat Voldemort?", asked Harry. "I don't know meself...", admitted Hagrid.

"It was an odd time for him to mention it too, we were having a cup of tea at my hut and were having some cheerful conversation, it was your fourth year Harry", added Hagrid.

"I just didn't think anything of it at the time, focused on the Triwizard Tournament and Madam Maxime", Hagrid turned red under his beard.

"Save us..no offense", muttered Ron. "I know Dumbledore knew about this because Hermione found this parchment in the book Dumbledore left her", said Harry.

"If it's a message from Dumbledore, it has to be true Arthur", said Molly. "Well then we should alert the Ministry", said Arthur.

"Not yet", said Harry. Arthur blinked. "Look I...I don't want to get them hyped up if we can handle this ourselves...call the aurors", said Harry.

He didn't want anymore past to repeat itself in case that somehow helped with this prophecy. He didn't want everyone at the Ministry to not believe him like before.

"We'll stay at Shell cottage...not even the Burrow is a safe haven anymore...they know where it is and that we always used to go there", said Harry.

"What about your home?", asked Luna. "That's the most dangerous hiding place we can go to", replied Harry.

Later, Harry retired upstairs. Ron did as well with Luna. Ginny fell asleep on the couch while Neville remained in deep conversation with the rest about the situation.

Harry walked in his and Hermione's guest bedroom to see Hermione was awake. "How'd they take it?", she asked.

"Arthur was in denial at first...Hagrid though...he knew something", replied Harry. He told Hermione about what Dumbledore said.

"I rechecked my book in case he hid anymore clues inside it...but nothing", said Hermione. Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into the double bed with Hermione.

He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest, Harry sitting up propped up on pillows.

He stroked her shoulder gently. "Harry...I don't think its a good idea to go to St. mungos to have the baby", Hermione said then.

Harry blinked. "Why Mione?", he asked. "I just am scared to leave Shell Cottage..its the only place the Death eaters don't know about and what if they took the baby at the hospital?", asked Hermione.

Harry was silent, edgy. "Harry before they went to Grinngotts, Olivanders, Hogwarts...there's no reason they won't go to St. Mungos", said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "But who's going to help you deliver here?", asked Harry. "Ginny's been training to be a healer...she told me she'd help", replied Hermione tiredly.

Her hand rested on her stomach. Harry held his pregnant beloved close and they soon fell asleep.


	6. An Incomplete Revival

Death Eaters circled the cauldron almost expecting something to happen...anything. The voice of their old master demanding for the last need.

Something...but nothing. It just continued to bubble violently. None of the Death Eaters could feel Voldemort's presence, not even at the weakest point.

"What if this doesn't work", said a masked Death Eater. "It will work. We just need the blood of that infant when its born...and our master, our lord will return to us", said Eric.

"Only in a matter of two months will our lord be revived", said Eric. "Did you consider the fact we have a problem", said a female Death Eater.

Eric blinked. "We don't know where they are in hiding", she said. Eric seemed to almost laugh at her. "My dear Kendra...you take me as a fool", growled Eric.

"I know pacifically where they are. I've been sending Gytrashes there for months to keep track of things", said Eric.

"They stay, most fearless, at Shell Cottage which they still believe to be a safe haven", said Eric.

Miles away, at Shell Cottage, a large barrier was put around it to protect Hermione and her unborn child.

Aurors stood guard every night. Hermione was seven months pregnant and things seemed to calm down a bit.

There had been so sign of the Death Eaters since, which made everyone relax a little...everyone except Harry.

He was on alert all the time, paid much attention to his scar, waiting for just one small bit of pain. He took care of Hermione though.

Hermione, although was worried about all this, kept her mind focused on her pregnancy and plans for the birth.

Molly, having had seven kids in her lifetime, would help Hermione with her breathing every time Hermione had practice contractions...which started up not too long ago.

It was a rainy day at Shell Cottage. Ron had took a risk and went to Godric's Hollow to get Hermione and Harry's possessions, plus Buckbeak and Crookshanks, also Hedwig in case they couldn't go back for a long time.

The rain made the beach sand soaked and the air foggy. By the ocean there was a crisp salty smell.

The rain came down hard, it pouring off the porch roof onto the porch steps loudly. Like a loud shower.

It thunder clapped off and on with a little bit of lightening.

It was quiet mostly in Shell Cottage, which had almost become the Burrow with all the Weasleys there.

Fleur and Ginny were preparing dinner while Ron, Harry, George and Bill all were in the living room brainstorming more about this.

Hermione was upstairs with Molly. Hermione was having pretty bad pains in her abdomen, Molly helping her breathe.

"You're doing very well dear", she soothed holding Hermione's hand. "Molly, what was it like for you...I mean...when you had Bill?", asked Hermione nervously.

"Nervous about the labor, dear?", asked Molly. Hermione nodded. "Well...Bill was the normal type, you're having contractions for around 13 hours and then about a 20 minute delivery..same went for Charlie, Percy...", said Molly.

"Then of course Fred and George...they were tough since it was twins, they gave me hell before they were born", said Molly.

Hermione giggled weakly. "And Ron...good lord. He took forever! Always holding things up, 32 hours in labor I was for him", said Molly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Really?", she asked shocked. "Oh yes...Arthur thought it was never going to happen. We finally had to go to St. Mungos...", began Molly.

"You had a homebirth?", asked Hermione. "Acutally..I gave birth to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins at home. Two reasons, I love my home and the medical bills would have been too much for us to afford", replied Molly.

Hermione nodded, that made sense. She never even thought of that. "But Ron gave us no choice of course, once we made it to St. Mungos they gave me some potions and he was born only an hour later", said Molly.

"And Ginny?", asked Hermione as she breathed. "Ginny was my easiest. Perhaps a bit too easy for our pace. She came very fast,I had her at home because of it", replied Molly.

"Molly...this is my first...I know no one can know for sure but...", Hermione bit her lip. Molly took her hand.

"Hermione, you'll do just fine dearie. First ones are always long and difficult, but you're a strong girl. Plus you really breathe well", said Molly.

"Really?", asked Hermione nervously. "Better than I did, I'm impressed. You're going to do fine", she soothed.

Hermione nodded feeling comforted by this and relaxed a bit. The guest bedroom that belonged to Harry and Hermione was going to be the room Hermione delivered in.

The bed was a double bed and had plenty of pillows. Harry soon came upstairs. "Mione? How are you love?", asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm okay...the breathing helps", replied Hermione weakly. She went to get up but Harry was over there in a flash and helped her.

"Harry I'm pregnant, not crippled", said Hermione. "I know love but I want you to take it easy", Harry said worriedly.

Once they reached the stairs, Harry helped her. "Harry honestly I'm fine", Hermione pressed. "I don't want you to fall", he said softly.

Hermione did get quite big. They made it to the living room. Hermione sat down on the couch and Harry sat with her. They were having butterbeer, cookies and small pies while waiting for dinner.

Ron of course sat across with a huge place of pies eating them. "Ron honestly! Do you ever stop eating?", snapped Hermione watching him in pure disgust.

Ron stuffed his face. "You should talk!", he said. Hermione turned red but she also gave Ron the most deadliest glare ever. "Uh...sorry", said Ron clearly scared she was going to mood swing on him.

Too late. "Ronald you are without a doubt the biggest disrespecting, brainless idiot I've ever met!", she yelled.

"You blew it now Ron, I bet on Hermione", chuckled George betting with Bill.

"Hermione, I'm sor-", began Ron but Hermione went on. "Ronald you are SUCH a typical man! No offense", she added at the rest.

"How would you like to carry around a baby in your stomach for nine months? And how would you like back pains, throwing up and pain in your stomach!", ranted Hermione.

"Yep Ron's done for", chuckled Bill. "God Ronald you are without a doubt the worst excuse of a friend!", she yelled angrily.

"Worst? If I was the worst I wouldn't be here, would I? Helping protect you", Ron argued back. Hermione fell silent fighting back tears from her mood swing.

Ron blinked realizing he just blew it. "Hermione...I...I'm sorry...", he said. "No...I'm sorry...", Hermione said shakily wiping her eyes.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione. "Hey its not your fault Mione...you can't help it", soothed Harry rubbing her shoulder and then her stomach.

"No...its my fault Hermione...I was being an idiot, you were right", said Ron. "Yep Hermione won that argument, cough up Bill", said George.

"Hey neither of us won!", said Ron. "Too late", chuckled George.

During dinner, things were peaceful. Hermione ate a lot as usual since she was eating for two. She filled her goblet with more pumpkin juice.

Harry began to read the Daily Prophet and saw the headline. His eyes grew wide in horror. "Harry?", asked Hermione.

Harry read aloud

_**LUCIUS MALFOY SEEKS MISSING FAMILY**_

_**Several months back, his son Draco Malfoy went missing**_

_**And not long after, his wife Narcissa Malfoy. **_

_**No bodies have been found so they are still considered missing**_

_**and not dead. Draco's wife is also anxious to find him as she is pregnant with his child. **_

_**The Ministry is doing all in its power to find them, if you know their whereabouts please contact Lucius Malfoy at once. **_

Hermione bit her lip. Everyone at this table knew where they were. "We have to tell him", said Harry. "Are you mad? You realize what a git he was to my whole family?", asked Ron.

"Ron if Hermione and my son were dead somewhere, I'd want someone to tell me", Harry snapped. Hermione's face looked both horrorstruck and awestruck at Harry's words.

By morning, Hermione was seeing Harry and Ron off. "Harry please be careful", she said. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll be back before dusk. You focus on resting", Harry said.

He pulled Hermione into a gentle embrace and kissed her tenderly. Hermione returned the kiss. Harry placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "Be good for mommy", he said sweetly. Hermione blushed and smiled.

Harry and Ron disapprated. Hermione went back inside to rest.

Harry and Ron arrived at Malfoy Manor. It was its usual cold, dark and almost dead like appearance.

Everything black and cold, even the lit fireplaces didn't shed any light into the mansion.

Harry and Ron saw the gates were opened along with the front doors. "I guess he is waiting for anyone to come in with Draco...", said Harry.

They walked in, passed the nearly pitch dark living room, the grim dining room and the locked kitchen.

They then saw Lucius standing in a sitting area. There was a fireplace lit, two black armchairs, one long black couch, several black tables with lights or Snake decorations.

"Mr. Malfoy", Harry said. Lucius, whom had been facing the fireplace, turned to look at them. "Potter...", he looked shocked yet not.

"We know where..Narcissa and Draco are", Harry said. Lucius' shocked faced turned somewhat dangerous yet desperate.

"Where?! Where are they?", he demanded, he suddenly pointed his wand at them. Ron raised his to be safe.

Harry didn't...he could tell Lucius went mad. "Death Eaters got together in another attempt to bring...You Know who back", replied Harry.

Voldemort's name was forbidden in the Malfoy household.

Lucius kept his wand raised, shaking. "They...they killed Draco..and used his bone for part of the rivial", Harry said.

Lucius' eyes, already filled with madness, seemed to become even more madder but also now had grief in them.

"Narcissa was killed after...", Harry added. Lucius suddenly lowered his wand, dead silent. "Sir..I'm sorry...", Harry said.

"18 years...", said Lucius. "18 years I've been loyal and served you know who...no even longer, before Draco was born", he went on.

"It took me until the last war to realize I led my family down the wrong path...and after a while...I actually believed you destroyed him for good", said Lucius.

"But now...I know it was false hope", he said. "No one can destroy the Dark lord and be done with it...and I am not going to relive it again", said Lucius.

Very suddenly he pointed his own wand to his head. "No...wait!", Harry yelled. "Avada Kedavra!", yelled Lucius.

In a flash of green light, his body fell to the floor. Ron's eyes were wide in horror. Voldemort had not even returned yet...and all three Malfoys were dead already.

This was truly an omen...that this time...it would be much worse. Worse than it ever had been. And all they needed now...was a drop of Hermione's baby's blood.


	7. It's Time

**Author's Note: Please review, it helps a TON. I'm not expecting 100 reviews, at least 20 would make me happy. Also I'm changing the rating to M since there is a REALLY gory scene in this chapter. **

It was pitch dark, fog hovering only a foot at most over the dark green grassy ground. Tombstones were all over, revealing the place to be a graveyard.

A large cauldron stood, bubbling over. Hermione looked around, she then saw Bellatrix. Hermione's eyes grew wide in horror. She took many steps back, reaching in her pocket for her wand.

But no wand was there. Hermione panicked and tried her other, again no wand. Bellatrix cackled, she then pointed her wand at Hermione.

"CRUCIO!", yelled Bellatrix. Hermione felt pain rip through her body. And as she was writhing in pain, two death Eaters grabbed a hold of her.

This had to be a nightmare...this couldn't be happening. Where was Harry? And Ron? "HARRY!", Hermione screamed, knowing he'd come.

This couldn't be a nightmare. It was much too vivid. Hermione could feel the intense pains still pulsing through her body from the torture curse. Everything was much too vivid.

Bellatrix's voice, the smells of blood from the cauldron were so intensely strong it made Hermione's stomach turn over.

"No..you're supposed to be dead", Hermione realized. "Dead? Me? You think I'd lie down and die when my master is about to be returned?", asked Bellatrix, her voice clear as crystal.

This HAD to be real. Hermione panted, praying Harry would come to her rescue. She had to have been kidnapped in her sleep.

There was no other logical explanation. Suddenly, Bellatrix drew out a knife. The same knife that she used on Hermione's throat so long ago, the scar still remained.

"We mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting any longer", sneered Bellatrix sickenly. She pressed the blade to Hermione's swollen stomach.

"NO! PLEASE!", Hermione screamed. She struggled against the Death Eater's grasp but it was to no avail.

"No struggling you filthy mudblood...I don't want to cut the infant", snarled Bellatrix dangerously. Hermione shook violently.

Bellatrix grinned in such an evil way. She then suddenly began to slice Hermione's stomach open, slowly. "No...no...no...!", cried Hermione. When suddenly Bellatrix finished slicing really fast.

"NO!", screamed Hermione, blood splashing out of her stomach and onto the grass. It seems to vanish under the fog.

Hermione screamed in pain and panic, she struggled with all her might. Bellatrix then ripped Hermione's stomach open with her bare hands. More blood spilled out.

Hermione began to feel faint from blood loss but kept struggling. When suddenly, her vision went blurry.

She managed to open them one last time to see a newborn bloody baby being stabbed with a knife.

In one last weak attempt, she screamed. "HARRY!".

Hermione gasped, she sat up to see she was suddenly back at Shell Cottage in bed. The lamp was on and Harry was right by her awake, he looked terrified.

It was a nightmare...a horrid nightmare. "Hermione! Honey, what's wrong?! Is it the baby?", asked Harry urgently.

Hermione panted, trembling violently. She lifted her shirt to see her stomach was perfectly fine...swollen and big from the baby, but no blood or cuts.

She placed a hand and felt a small kick. Hermione breathed heavily. "Oh Harry!", she sobbed into his arms.

"It was so horrible!", she cried. Harry realized she had a nightmare. "Oh Mione, its okay baby, its over", soothed Harry rubbing her belly and stroking her hair.

"It was so vivid...Bellatrix was there..at the graveyard she...", Hermione's eyes seemed to widen in fear. "No shhh you don't have to talk about it love, its okay", soothed Harry, he rocked her back and fourth gently.

Hermione was so paralyzed in shock and fear from the horrid nightmare, she just now noticed she was getting pains in her stomach.

But suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. It caused Hermione to cry out in pain. "Whoa..!", she cried.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked fearfully. Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, get Ginny...its time", cried Hermione.

It was possible the nightmare triggered labor. But at least she was due, nine months.

Harry's eyes grew wide in horror, but he snapped out of it. "GINNY!", he yelled. A half asleep Ginny came in but when she saw Hermione, she snapped wide awake.

"When did her contractions start?", Ginny asked. "A few minutes ago", Harry replied holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione breathed deeply, having a strong contraction, she breathed the way Molly taught her. Ginny got towels, and everything else ready.

"You're already doing great love, just keep breathing", Harry soothed. Hermione didn't answer, focusing on her breathing which she was doing quite well.

"She's about 4 centimeters dialated", Ginny confirmed. Hermione took deep breaths, and once the contraction ended she exhaled.

"You're doing amazing honey", Ginny praised, impressed. "The contractions aren't...they hurt a lot but they're bearable if I breathe just the right way", Hermione said weakly.

"It's the delivery I'm edgy about", she admitted. "You'll do fine sweetie", Harry soothed.

Ron suddenly walked in, almost sleep walking. "Bloody hell whats all the yelling...?", he asked. He then saw and he grew wide awake.

"Whoa! Um...", Ron was about to leave when Hermione said "Oh no, you get in here! I'm not gonna mood swing on Harry", Hermione always targeted Ron for her mood swings.

Ron made a sound like "Why me?" but came in. Hermione rested for a few minutes, when another sharp pain hit her.

Hermione cried out but then began to breathe. For some reason she thought back when Ron left her and Harry during when they were searching for horcruxes.

"Ron you bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking leaving us?!", she yelled. "Why the hell is she bringing THAT up?", asked Ron.

"Ron trust me, even we don't understand why our mood swings bring the past up", Ginny said. "You complete ass Ron! Wearing that horcruxe all day. I bet when you left you were living large somewhere!", Hermione yelled.

"Actually I did have a nice dinner in a pub...", Ron confessed. "What?!", demanded Hermione panting. "I mean uh...nothing", said Ron.

Several hours passed and Ron finally managed to escape. Also Hermione's mood swings seemed to settle down more and more.

It changed over to tiredness and breathing. Harry stroked Hermione's hair while holding her hand. Hermione breathed deeply, focusing on it.

It stayed like this for a while, when Hermione suddenly clutched Harry's hand a lot tighter and curled up on her side in pain.

"Mione what is it?", Harry asked fearfully. "Pressure...alot...it feels like I have to push", replied Hermione gritting her teeth in pain and closing her eyes tightly. Her contractions just got more intense too.

"Ginny...is she dialated?", Harry asked urgently. "It feels like I am...", Hermione whimpered. "Almost...you're nine cementers", said Ginny, she looked worried for Hermione.

Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly, feeling a lot of pressure and pain. "Just hang in there love, it will be over soon", Harry soothed. Hermione breathed heavily and a bit faster too, trying to endure the pressure without pushing.

But she was doing well holding her own for a first time mom. She stayed at 9 centimeters for nearly 2 hours but didn't try to push once.

But after that long it was beginning to become agonizing on her. "H-Harry...I can't wait much longer", she cried weakly.

"Ginny what's taking so long?", Harry asked worried for Hermione. "It won't be long now", Ginny answered, but sounded worried herself.

Suddenly, Hermione let out a loud gasp. "Ohhh god!", she cried. "What?!", asked Harry fearfully. "Her water just broke!", cried Ginny before Hermione could answer.

"And she just dialated...ok Hermione, push!", Ginny yelled firmly yet gently somehow. Hermione clutched onto Harry's hand tightly with his help, sat up more and leaned forward pushing with all her strength.

"That's it sweetie, that's it", Harry encouraged. Hermione fell back onto the pillows, catching her breath.

"Again sweetie, push!", cried Ginny. Hermione groaned weakly but leaned forward again pushing with all her might.

Ginny counted slowly to ten and the second she said ten Hermione fell back catching her breath. "You're doing amazing Mione, I'm so proud of you", soothed Harry.

"I'm scared Harry", Hermione admitted breathlessly. She was scared of a lot. The birth suddenly becoming complicated, losing the baby...and when Death eaters will try to take the baby.

She hadn't forgotten that nightmare. "I know sweetie but its okay. You're doing just fine, you're going to have the baby and we'll be a family...and the Death Eaters will have to get passed me before they can get to you or our son", Harry promised her.

Hermione cried out in pain, she clutched his hand tightly and pushed hard. "Keep going Hermione...oh no", Ginny suddenly said.

"What?!", asked Hermione panicked. "The baby is breech...he's coming feet first", replied Ginny. "What does that mean?", Harry asked.

"It just means she has to work harder...or the baby will suffocate", replied Ginny. Hermione was pushing again before Ginny gave the command, scared for her baby.

Hermione cried out in pain pushing hard, but the baby was coming slow. Hermione fell back gasping, needing air.

Knowing there was no time to waste but also hating herself for being harsh on Hermione, Ginny commanded. "Hermione, PUSH!". Hermione pushed again but her effort was really becoming weak fast.

"Come on Hermione, push harder!", Ginny yelled urgently. "I can't!", cried Hermione falling back, she was dripping with sweat.

Harry wiped her forehead with a cool washcloth. "Baby yes you can! You're strong, the baby needs you right now, he needs his mom more than ever", Harry comforted.

Hermione whimpered in pain and exhusation. "Please Hermione, keep pushing", Ginny said firmly but gently.

Hermione panted, she then pushed once again, closing her eyes tightly in pain. Ginny had placed a muggle object on Hermione's lower stomach earlier to monitor the baby's heartbeat...and suddenly it was beeping much too fast.

"Oh no..Hermione! PUSH! Come on PUSH!", demanded Ginny urgently, they were losing the baby. Hermione knew it to, she pushed with all her might screaming in pain.

The baby's heartbeat dropped lower, Harry seeing. "Mione, come on, push!", he cried.

Ginny took a risk but she had to and began to pull gently. "Push Hermione! Don't stop!", cried Ginny urgently. They all had a rising fear it would be stillborn.

Hermione fell back for a moment needing air. When she tried to push again her muscles wouldn't listen and at first seemed paralyzed.

"Hermione, he's suffocating! PUSH!", yelled Ginny urgently snapping Hermione out of it.

Hermione used her remaining energy and pushed again, and finally, all the fear was erased when they heard a baby crying loudly.

Hermione fell back onto he pillows gasping for air, she hadn't taken a breath in the past 30 seconds. "Breathe Mione, breathe", Harry soothed.

Hermione took deep heavy gasps of breath. As did their baby boy, but he was alive. Alive and healthy.

"He's fine", Ginny sighed in relief. Hermione needed many moments to breathe before she could hold him.

Ginny cut the cord using Diffindo gently and got the baby boy cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. He had extremely dark brown hair.

Hermione took deep breaths. "Ginny let me hold him", pleaded Hermione. Ginny brought the baby boy over.

Hermione held him carefully. "Oh Harry...he's perfect", she cried weakly. Harry's eyes welled up with tears and so did Hermione's.

"We're parents", Harry said shocked and happily. "What should we name him?", asked Harry.

"Sirius...Sirius James Potter", replied Hermione. "Oh baby...", Harry said, he kissed her forehead.

After Hermione fed Sirius, Ginny took him to give the exhausted new mother the night to sleep. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, it felt like he had been holding his breath the whole time.

He went downstairs to see a bunch of anxious and worried faces. Ron, Luna, Neville, Mrs. Weasley really looked worried, Bill, Fleur and Arthur.

"It's a boy", Harry said. They all sighed in relief and all each gave Harry a hug. "Blimey mate...we were getting scared", Ron admitted.

"What happened up there?", asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly. "The baby was breech, almost suffocated", replied Harry.

"They'll be okay though, right?", asked Neville. "Yes, they're both fine. Hermione's exhausted", Harry replied.

Far away from the Cottage, Death Eaters had returned and reported the incident to Eric. "That was MUCH too close! If that baby would have died the prophecy wouldn't come true!", yelled Eric.

"Well at least its all alright now. We'll attack very soon", said the female Death Eater.


End file.
